


where my arms belong (are around you)

by echoedvoices



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff to heal our hearts, M/M, That damn impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedvoices/pseuds/echoedvoices
Summary: Some Destiel fluff for our wounds
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	where my arms belong (are around you)

His eyes flickered open. He took a deep breath to dispel the sleepiness from his nap. As his eyes acclimated to the afternoon sun, he heard a light yet methodical humming trailing from down the hall. He smiled. He got to his feet and followed the melody like a siren’s call. A man sat at the table in the room. Models of planes, cars, and a few boats decorated shelves along the walls. The man was working on his latest model kit acquisition. The standing man in the door way quietly entered the room directly behind man laser focused on his project. The standing man slid his arms around the torso of the sitting man and nestled his head in the crook of his neck. 

“Dean” the sitting man purred, “I told you this was a surprise”

“When have you ever known me to listen, Cas?” Dean smugly replied. 

Cas puffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.  
“Never, you man child.” 

“Is that how you wanna play this?” Dean asked playfully as he slid his hands down to Cas’s hips and started tickling him. 

Cas jumped nearly dropping the model car pieces. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” He protested while laughter filled his lungs. Cas swiveled his chair around, now facing Dean. His eyes flitted up to Dean’s and then down to his lips. Their lips crashed together, forcefully caressing supple flesh. The sounds of heaving breaths filled the room.  
Cas pulled away, putting a hand on Dean’s firm chest.

“I want to finish this piece. And your presence is going to prohibit that” Cas said firmly with a flirty raised eye brow. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you work. But only if you let me show you how I work later” Dean replied in low, sultry voice. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Cas said as he smiled.

Dean looked at the nearly finished model of a black ‘67 Chevy Impala.  
“What a beautiful lady!” He exclaimed.

A smile crept across Cas’s face.  
“I thought you would appreciate her” Cas said with a playful eye roll

Dean couldn’t help himself. He turned Cas’s chair back around to face him. He gently tipped Cas’s head up by his chin. Short stubble tickled at his fingers.  
“The last lady in my life” Dean said, answering Cas’s unasked question while he kissed him slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my on tumblr @echoedvoices


End file.
